the_lego_movie_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The LEGO Batman Movie
'The LEGO Batman Movie' is a spinoff of ''The LEGO Movie featuring the character of Batman that was released on February 10, 2017. Background In October 2014, Warner Bros. scheduled The LEGO Batman Movie, a spin-off starring Batman for 2017, which moved The LEGO Movie Sequel to 2018. Will Arnett is set to return to voice Batman, while Chris McKay, who was earlier attached to the sequel, will direct the film which is being written by Seth Grahame-Smith and produced by Roy Lee, Dan Lin, Phil Lord and Chris Miller. On April 20, 2015, Warner Bros. scheduled The LEGO Batman Movie, for a February 10, 2017 release date and The LEGO Movie 2 for a 2018 release. On October 25, 2014, it was reported that Phil Lord and Chris Miller had signed to write The LEGO Movie sequel. In July 2015, Arnett's Arrested Development co-star Michael Cera was cast to voice Robin. In August 2015, Zach Galifianakis entered final negotiations to voice the Joker. In October 2015, Rosario Dawson was cast to voice Barbara Gordon, the daughter of police commissioner James Gordon who later becomes the crime-fighting heroine Batgirl. The following month, Ralph Fiennes was cast as Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler. Mariah Carey, although initial reports indicated she was playing Commissioner Gordon, was actually cast as the as-yet-unnamed Mayor of Gotham City. Plot In the irreverent spirit of fun that made “The LEGO® Movie” a worldwide phenomenon, the self-described leading man of that ensemble – LEGO Batman – stars in his own big-screen adventure: “The LEGO® Batman Movie.” But there are big changes brewing in Gotham and if he wants to save the city from The Joker’s hostile takeover, Batman may have to drop the lone vigilante thing, try to work with others and maybe, just maybe, learn to lighten up. Synopsis Three years after saving the LEGO Multiverse with Emmet and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City. During a mission to prevent The Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading to the Joker to desire seeking the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as Gotham's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman. The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains, but has all of them surrender to the police. Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the Lego Worlds. Before he can make plans to acquire the Phantom Zone Projector that Superman uses, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala. Batman eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manage to recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on the Joker. Annoyed at his reckless actions and suspecting that the Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn steals it back and uses it to free the Joker, who unleashes the villains trapped within the Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham, including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron's Eye of Sauron form, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, the Daleks, Agent Smith, and others. Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them as "Batgirl" to stop the Joker, with the team joined by Alfred. Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he ditches the team out of fear of losing them like his parents, before confronting Joker alone. Upon seeing that the Batman will never change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Facility. Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm he has caused to everyone because of his selfishness and slowly realizes his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara and Alfred decide to come to his aid. Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and admits to them his mistakes, requesting their help to save the day. Seeking to stop Joker from setting off the bombs beneath the Energy Facility, thus causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and send the city into the infinite abyss, Batman and his allies team up with the city's regular list of villains, after they had felt neglected by Joker, with the group successfully sending back the escaped villains to the Phantom Zone. However, Batman fails to reach the bombs in time, the detonation causing the city to split apart. Realizing how to stop the city from being destroyed, Batman reluctantly convinces Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates and saving Gotham City. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain with Phyllis, only to be rejected by the gatekeeper who chooses to let him remain after she saw how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows the Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to escape with the confidence that whenever they return, then they'll be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred. }} Cast *Will Arnett - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Zach Galifianakis - The Joker *Michael Cera - Dick Grayson / Robin *Rosario Dawson - Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Ralph Fiennes - Alfred Pennyworth *Mariah Carey - Mayor McCaskill *Jenny Slate - Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Siri as Batcomputer / "Puter" *Billy Dee Williams - Two-Face *Héctor Elizondo - Commissioner Gordon *Lauren White as Chief O'Hara, Medusa *Conan O'Brien as The Riddler *Jason Mantzoukas as Scarecrow *Doug Benson as Bane *Zoë Kravitz as Catwoman *Kate Micucci as Clayface *Riki Lindhome as Poison Ivy *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Adam DeVine as The Flash *Eddie Izzard as Lord Voldemort *Seth Green as King Kong *Jemaine Clement as Sauron *Ellie Kemper as "Phyllis” *David Burrows as Anchorman Phil, Mr. Freeze *Laura Kightlinger as Reporter Pippa, Orca *Brian Musburger as Reporter #1 *Ralph Garman as Reporter #2 *Chris Hardwick as Reporter #3 *Todd Hansen as Captain Dale *Chris McKay as Pilot Bill *John Venzon as The Penguin *Matt Villa as Killer Croc *Richard Cheese as Himself (archive recording) Alongside the cast of characters credited by the film, additional characters also appear where their voice actors aren't credited or don't have dialogue in the film: Alongside Joker, other DC villains associated with Batman have considerable screen-time in the movie ranging from Man-Bat, Captain Boomerang, Egghead, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut from Batman, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Mutant Leader from The Dark Knight Returns, Doctor Phosphorus, Magpie, Calculator, Dr. Hugo Strange, a Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins from The Batman, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite-Man, Catman, Zebra Man, and a variation of Condiment King from Batman: The Animated Series. In addition to Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern, a number of DC Heroes (both from the Justice League and Super Friends) make appearances in the movie ranging from Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, El Dorado, Samurai, Wonder Dog (who was the DJ at the Justice League's party), the Wonder Twins, and their Exorian monkey Gleek. Additional characters from other franchises appear in the movie that include the Daleks from Doctor Who, the Gremlins, the Wicked Witch of the West and her Flying Monkeys from The Wizard of Oz, Lord Vampyre, The Mummy, and a Swamp Creature from Lego Monster Fighters, the Kraken and Medusa from Clash of the Titans, Agent Smith from The Matrix, the great white shark from Jaws, the skeletons from Jason and the Argonauts, and the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptors from Jurassic Park. There's also a Emmet cameo at the beginning of the movie when the citizens of Gotham see in the news what happen if Gotham gets separated and if they fall in the infinitive dark hole. There's is the scene when Emmet falls to sacrifice everyone else in the Octan Tower. DVD and Blu Ray Release The LEGO Batman Movie DVD was released on June 13, 2017. The film can be bought in a one DVD set, a 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray disc version, A Blu-Ray disc version, a Target exclusive version, a Best Buy exclusive, or a Walmart exclusive. The Target exclusive features a Batgirl Minifigure and three collectible postcards. Special Features Blu-ray *Animated Shorts: A "play all" function is included. **Dark Hoser: Is Batman Canadian? **Batman Is Just Not That Into You: Harley Quinn's interview show on Arkham CCTV. **Cooking with Alfred: The secret history of the Batmonkey. Alfred isn't voiced by Ralph Fiennes but by an unidentified actor who is clearly trying to channel Michael Caine. **Movie Sound Effects: How Do They Do That?: Bane, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Catwoman take turns at making laser sounds but are upstaged by a surprise arrival. *The Master: A LEGO Ninjago Short: Master Wu, the high priest of Ninjago, struggles to get his opening credits right. *Deleted Scenes: These scenes were never completed and, in some instances, never progressed beyond animated drawings. A "play all" function is included. **Batcave Studio **Lollipop **Batman & Mayor Swap **The Energy Core *Featurettes **One Brick at a Time: Making the Lego Batman Movie: A short but comprehensive overview of the animation process, with interviews sampled from at least as many crew members as the commentary listed below. **Rebrick Contest Winners: Three short LEGO Batman stop-motion mini-movies created by fans and introduced by Will Arnett. **Inside Wayne Manor: Batman/Bruce Wayne leads the tour, which includes a visit to the kitchen and a lobster thermidor snack. **Brick by Brick: Making of the LEGO Batman: This "making of" focuses on the voice cast. **Behind the Brick: The characters introduce themselves and describe the film, which, if you believe each speaker, is centered on the character played by whoever happens to be describing it. **Me and My Mini Fig: The cast reacts to their action figures. *Theatrical Trailers and Promotional Material **Trailer 1 - with Will Arnett Intro **Trailer 2 **Trailer 3 **LEGO Life Trailer **Follow Me Online **Don't Skip **Happy Holidays Jingle **Batsby New Year's **Team Cutdown **Comic-Con Panel *Director and Crew Documentary: At the outset, director Chris McKay explains that he's in a room with at least 23 people, and as this group commentary proceeds, he proves to be an effective moderator as different speakers take turns elaborating on various elements of LEGO Batman's complex development. Speakers do not always identify themselves, and some are introduced only by first names (or nicknames), which makes it impossible to compile a definitive list. As best as I can determine, the group includes editor David Burrows; assistant editor Nicole Thorn; production designer Grant Freckelton; lighting director Craig Welsh; layout artist Gareth Young; stereoscopic supervisor Fabian Mueller; associate producer Samantha Nisenboim; co-producer Amber Naismith; and animation supervisor Magali Rigaudias. One gets the sense that this same group could have easily recorded multiple commentaries without ever running out of material. What the commentary most forcefully conveys is the immensity of the collaborative effort required to plan, execute and, when necessary, backtrack and revise a project as painstakingly technical as LEGO Batman. DVD *Animated Shorts: A "play all" function is included. **Dark Hoser: Is Batman Canadian? **Batman Is Just Not That Into You: Harley Quinn's interview show on Arkham CCTV. **Cooking with Alfred: The secret history of the Batmonkey. Alfred isn't voiced by Ralph Fiennes but by an unidentified actor who is clearly trying to channel Michael Caine. **Movie Sound Effects: How Do They Do That?: Bane, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Catwoman take turns at making laser sounds but are upstaged by a surprise arrival. *Deleted Scenes: These scenes were never completed and, in some instances, never progressed beyond animated drawings. A "play all" function is included. **Batcave Studio **Lollipop **Batman & Mayor Swap **The Energy Core *Featurettes **One Brick at a Time: Making the Lego Batman Movie: A short but comprehensive overview of the animation process, with interviews sampled from at least as many crew members as the commentary listed below. **Rebrick Contest Winners: Three short LEGO Batman stop-motion mini-movies created by fans and introduced by Will Arnett. **Inside Wayne Manor: Batman/Bruce Wayne leads the tour, which includes a visit to the kitchen and a lobster thermidor snack. **Brick by Brick: Making of the LEGO Batman: This "making of" focuses on the voice cast. **Behind the Brick: The characters introduce themselves and describe the film, which, if you believe each speaker, is centered on the character played by whoever happens to be describing it. **Me and My Mini Fig: The cast reacts to their action figures. Soundtracks *"Everything is Awesome" *"Main theme from Batman" *"Fortress of Solitude from Superman" *"Heroes" *"I Found You" *"Friends Are Family" *"Black is the loneliest color" Gallery File:TheLegoBatmanMovieImage1_wider.jpg File:TheLegoBatmanMovieImage2_wider.jpg File:TheLegoBatmanMovieImage3_wider.jpg File:TheLegoBatmanMovieImage4_wider.jpg File:TheLegoBatmanMovieImage5_wider.jpg Thebatmanmovievillians.png File:Lego-batman-movie-images-1.jpg File:Lego-batman-movie-images-2.jpg File:Lego-batman-movie-images-3.jpg File:Lego-batman-movie-images-4.jpg October 25.jpg TLBMN1.jpg TLBMN2.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie Justice League.jpg TLBM_Photo_1.jpeg TLBM_Photo_2.jpeg TLBM_Photo_3.jpeg TLBM_Photo_4.jpeg TLBM_Photo_5.jpeg TLBM_Photo_6.jpeg TLBM_Photo_7.jpeg TLBM_Photo_8.jpeg TLBM_Photo_9.jpeg TLBM_Photo_10.jpeg TLBM_Photo_11.jpeg TLBM_Photo_12.jpeg TLBM_Photo_13.jpeg TLBM_Photo_14.jpeg TLBM_Photo_15.jpeg TLBM_Photo_16.jpeg TLBM_Photo_17.jpeg TLBM_Photo_18.jpeg TLBM_Photo_19.jpeg TLBM_Photo_20.jpeg Young Bruce Wayne (LEGO Batman).png Martha & Thomas Wayne (LEGO Batman Movie).png LEGO BvS 2016 Flashback.png The Dark Knight Rises 2012 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png The Dark Knight 2008 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Begins 2005 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png 1997 Bat Nipples (Batman & Robin Flashback - LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Forever 1995 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Returns 1992 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman 1989 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman (GCN - LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman GCN Interview (The LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman Beams Zod (Zack Snyder Mention - LEGO Batman Movie).png BvS - Batman History (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Begins (Batman's History - LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman 1966 (LEGO Batman Movie).png Adam West Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie).png Retro Caped Crusader (LEGO Batman Movie).png Retro Dark Knight (LEGO Batman Movie).png B&W Batman (Gotham History - LEGO Batman Movie).png Justice League Anniversary Party (The LEGO Batman Movie).png The LEGO Batman Movie Title Card.png Posters The LEGO Batman Movie Teaser Poster 1.jpg|Initial teaser poster. The LEGO Batman Movie Teaser Poster 22.jpg|Second teaser poster. The LEGO Batman Movie Teaser Poster 3.jpg|Third teaser poster. The LEGO Batman Movie Final Poster.jpg|Final theatrical poster. LGOBM_IMAX_Exclusive.jpg|Special poster for IMAX showings. LGOBM_Character_Poster_1.jpeg|Batman character poster LGOBM_Character_Poster_2.jpeg|Joker character poster LGOBM_Character_Poster_3.jpeg|Robin character poster LGOBM_Character_Poster_4.jpeg|Batgirl character poster LGOBM_Character_Poster_5.jpeg|Harley Quinn character poster LGOBM_Character_Poster_6.jpeg|Alfred Pennyworth character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_1.jpeg|Batman graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_2.jpeg|Robin graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_3.jpeg|Batgirl graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_4.jpeg|Alfred Pennyworth graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_5.jpeg|The Joker graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_6.jpeg|Harley Quinn graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_7.jpeg|Catwoman graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_8.jpeg|The Penguin graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_9.jpeg|Poison Ivy graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_10.jpeg|Mr. Freeze graffiti character poster LGOBM_Grafitti_Poster_11.jpeg|The Riddler graffiti character poster TLBM_Dolby_Cinema_Poster.jpeg|Dolby Cinema/AMC poster The_Lego_Batman_Movie_Banner.jpeg|Banner poster Other Prototype Villains.jpeg|Prototype Villains. Videos The LEGO Batman Movie - Batcave Teaser Trailer HD The LEGO Batman Movie - Wayne Manor Teaser Trailer HD The LEGO Batman Movie - Comic-Con Trailer HD The LEGO Batman Movie – Trailer 4 The LEGO Batman Movie – Extended TV Spot HD The LEGO Batman Movie - His Official IG THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Selfies From SDCC (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Happy Holidays (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 1 - Unite (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Extended TV Spot 2 - Hero (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Happy New Year (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - I'm Batman (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Nerds (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 3 - Family (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 4 - Cue The Music (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 5 - Justice League Party (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 6 - Always Be Yourself (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 7 - Spare Time (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Game App Official Trailer THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 8 - First Date (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 9 - The Team (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 10 - Batgirl (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 11 - BFF (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Extended TV Spot 12 - Build A Hero (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Robin's Costume (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Happy Chinese New Year (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 13 - How To Get Adopted (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Movie - "Behind the Bricks" Featurette THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 14 - Teamwork (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 15 - Frenemies For Life (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 16 - Family Man (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 17 - Son (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Will Arnett Greeting (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 18 - It's On (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Batman vs Joker (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Raise Your Son (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - It's The Batcave! (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Robin's First Mission (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Voice Cast B-roll - Behind The Scenes (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Meet The Cast (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Movie - Gotham Cribs THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Team Up (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - London Day Out (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Meet The Villains (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Snake Clowns (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Movie - Wait Batmobile The LEGO Batman Movie - Wait THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - The CW Superheroes (2017) Animated Comedy Movie THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Extended Clip - Villains vs Batman (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Extended Clip - The Batcave (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - DC TV Crime Fighters (2017) Animated Comedy Movie THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 19 - My New Film (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 20 - Team (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 21 - Padre (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Bat Bored (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Bat Fix (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Bat Fans (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 22 - Batman's Son (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 23 - Best Team Ever (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 24 - Bad Guy (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 25 - Lady Bat (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Clip - Feelings (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Q&A With Batman (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 26 - Let's Go (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 27 - Best Movie (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 28 - I Was Amazing (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - The New Batmobile (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Arrowverse (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - The Worst Villains (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 29 - Vastly Superior (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 30 - I'm Number One (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 31 - 1 Movie In America (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - O Canada (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Dream (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Batman Works Alone (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 32 - Dick (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 33 - I Love My Life (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot 34 - Everyone Loves Superman (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Announcements (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Minifigures (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Hey 'Puter (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spots - Best Superhero Movie (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD Trivia/Goofs *The Batman Beyond suit appears in the Batcave. **This is the first reference to Batman Beyond in a cinematic movie. *Batman is seen taking out Captain Boomerang in the first trailer via a flashback. The Scarecrow, Bane, Catwoman, and Killer Croc are also seen briefly as well. Additionally, The Penguin, The Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze can be seen in the second trailer. *Joker is seen with Harley Quinn and the Kabuki Twins from "The Batman" in the third trailer. Additionally in the fourth trailer of the film, the C-rate Batman villains seen alongside Joker include: Kite-Man, Penguin, King Tut, Polka-Dot Man, Zebra Man, Eraser, Crazy Quilt, Zodiac Master, Man-Bat, and March Harriet. *Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Green Arrow are seen running alongside Batman in earlier trailers for the film. *The Gremlins from the 1984 film Gremlins make a brief cameo in the fourth trailer attacking the BatPlane. *The Wicked Witch of the West and several Flying Monkeys from The Wizard of Oz have been confirmed to make a cameo in the film alongside the Gremlins via a BatPlane set. The Daleks from Doctor Who will also make an appearance in the film, as shown on a recent TV Spot for the film. King Kong later appears in the extended TV Spot for the film assisting Joker in breaking into the BatCave. Voldemort from "Harry Potter", Agent Smith and his clones from "The Matrix", the T-Rex and Velociraptors from "Jurassic Park", General Zod from "Superman", and Stripe from "Gremlins" are later spotted in "Behind the Bricks", and a few commercials for the film alongside Joker. *The movie will feature several all-new pieces and accessories: Batman uses a new utility belt piece placed in between his torso and legs, instead of having it printed on his torso; Robin has his glasses attached to his hairpiece; Alfred has a wearable shirt collar piece on his neck; and many villains, allies, and civilians feature new printings and hairpieces. *In the official trailer, Robin's solution to his outfit's pants problem by removing them is a nod to his original design. *Batman wielding the Jade Blades is a reference to the Ninjago TV series, which they were used in the fourth season. The billboard in Gotham's streets describing 'Ninjagotown' is also not only a nod to Chinatown but also an Easter egg for the Ninjago movie. *In the Comi-Con Trailer towards the end, a billboard is spotted next to Ninjagotown, which states 'Lazlo's' and it shows a man with a pig mask. That is a reference to Batman villain, Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg, and it might be an implication that he might appear in the film. There is also a truck in the villains' clip that states "Lazlo's Slaughterhouse", which is also another reference to Valentin himself. **In the same clip, there is a truck that says "Falcone's", which is a reference to Batman villain and mob boss, Carmine Falcone. *Unlike most of his other counterparts, this movie's Joker has pointed teeth. *Throughout the film, Batman's cowl has more expression than just the eye prints. **Making it innacurate to the mold. **Unlike The LEGO Movie, his eye prints just made expressions. *Orca, Catman, The Mime, Calculator, Red Hood, Mutant Leader, Calendar Man, Tarantula, and Magpie have not been seen in the fourth trailer, but they have been officially confirmed to appear in sets for the movie and all but Red Hood were seen in a recent TV spot for the film. Dr. Hugo Strange, Egghead, Gentleman Ghost, Condiment King, Killer Moth, and Doctor Phosphorus are later seen on the theatrical poster and the aforementioned extended TV Spot for the film. Clock King is seen in a recent clip of the film which showcases the DC Villains in the film. *Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, Samurai, El Dorado, the Wonder Twins (Jayna and Zan), Wonder Dog, and Gleek are also spotted in the theatrical poster and the recent extended "Joker" TV Spot of the film. *Vicki Vale and Jor-El make brief cameos in the film. The Kraken and Medusa from Clash of the Titans, and the skeleton army from Jason and the Argonauts appear briefly in the Phantom Zone and in Gotham City causing a rampage. The Swamp Creature from LEGO Monster Fighters also appears alongside other villains, despite being good in The LEGO Movie. Lord Vampyre and The Mummy also appear alongside the Swamp Creature in assisting the Joker in his plot to victimize Gotham City. *The Penny Plunderer's coin, the animatronic T-rex from Batman on Dinosaur Island, and the Mad Hatter's hat are briefly spotted in the Batcave. *Billy-Dee Williams reprised his role as Harvey Dent from the 1989 Tim Burton Batman. In that film, Williams' character had not yet undergone the attack which renders him into Two-Face. Early treatments of the Batman Returns featured Williams playing Dent, transforming into Two-Face at the end to be the villain for a third film. Williams was not cast in the second film and new director Joel Schumacher recast the character with Tommy Lee Jones. *Judging by the archive footage of Emmet falling into the abyss, this film takes place after the events of The LEGO Movie. *When Sauron uses his eye to scan for Batman's home location and says "Scanning noise", the captions mistakenly say "Scary noise." Notes *The film is a spin-off of The LEGO Movie. *This is the first theatrical LEGO Batman movie. *Like The LEGO Movie, the film uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. *Unlike The Lego Movie, this film does not strictly adhere to the physical limitations of actual LEGO pieces. This is readily apparent in the trailers, where Batman's cowl can be seen contorting to match his underlying face, and he sends Alfred flying with a side kick. *Chris McKay was originally supposed to direct The LEGO Movie Sequel until he left that to direct this. *Parts of the film appear to cover the origins of Robin and Batgirl. *This is the first LEGO theatrical film to be based on a licensed theme. *It was mentioned by Chris McKay on December 5th, 2018, that a sequel to the film is planned for the future and is currently under development with Warner Bros. *This film marks Lorne Balfe's second individual score in a feature-length animated film after DreamWorks Animation's Penguins of Madagascar. Ironically, Balfe has previously programmed music for Batman Begins and composed some additional music for The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises (all of which were composed by Hans Zimmer). **Thus, it is also the first LEGO theatrical film not composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. *This film is also the first installment of The LEGO Movie franchise that does not have any live-action scenes. See Also *''The LEGO Movie'' *''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' *''LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite'' *''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League'' *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' *The LEGO Batman Movie (Theme) External Links *"LEGO Batman Spinoff in the Works at Warner Bros. (Exclusive)" at hollywoodreporter.com *| LEGO Batman Movie w/ Guest Host Will Arnett! Category:Movies Category:Spinoffs